e20fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3 (26 February 1985)
Episode 3 of EastEnders was broadcast on 26 February 1985. It was written by Valerie Georgeson and directed by Vivienne Cozens. Characters In order of appearance: Synopsis DS Terry Rich tells Ali that he will need a statement about Reg Cox. Den tells Angie that their delivery hasn't turned up because the drivers at Luxford & Copley are on strike. Michelle, Mark and Ian discuss Pauline's pregnancy. Lofty visits Ethel and asks her to do his laundry. Pauline takes Lou breakfast in bed, and Lou repeats her threat that if Pauline has the baby, the Fowlers will have to move out. DS Rich interviews Dr Legg about Reg Cox, and Ethel shares the news of his death with Den and Angie. Den gets a letter from Mr Chumley saying his plan for alterations to The Vic is being considered by the brewery, and Chumley will let him know about attending the Watts' party. Pauline tells Arthur he needs to get a job. In the café, Ali and Nick make up following their brawl, and Nick offers Ali an alibi for Reg's murder, though Ali says he doesn't need one. Arthur asks Saeed and Naima if they have any jobs going, which they don't. Kathy suggests the local hypermarket, and DS Rich approaches Arthur for a word. Dr Legg and Pete both visit Lou and try to talk her round about the baby. She ends up shouting at Pete and throwing a bag of oranges at him. DS Rich interviews Den about the last time Reg was seen in the pub, and Den is forced to admit he was visiting a "lady friend" that night. Dr Legg talks to Ethel about how many favours she is doing for Lofty. Sue asks Ali what he said in his statement, and ends up thinking he was with another woman at the time of Reg's murder, and Ali storms out. DS Rich talks to the Jefferys in the shop. Den takes a call from Mr Chumley, accepting his invitation to the party. DS Rich turns up at number 45 looking for Mark, who isn't at home. DS Rich tries to get a statement from Sue but she says she's too busy with Hassan. Later in the pub, Pete, Kathy, Pauline and Arthur decide to send Lou away to Clacton to cheer her up. A happy Lou joins Ethel in the bar and reveals that she's won on the bingo. Arthur offers to buy her a drink but she tells him to keep his money, and Arthur, Pauline, Pete and Kathy all leave. The next morning Ali pulls up on Bridge Street and Sue asks him where he's been all night - she phoned the cab company and he wasn't working. Ali says he was gambling, and was going to give her the money he won, but not now - he's going to put it on a horse. Continuity This episode marks the first appearance of George "Lofty" Holloway. Ethel's flat, 1b Albert Square, is seen for the first time in this episode. It also marks the first Duff Duff for Sue Osman. Roly and Willy both appear in this episode. Michael Evangelou was uncredited for this episode. Although not referred to by their names, Lou makes reference to Pete's first wife (Pat) and her sons (Simon and David). Den also makes a reference to his mistress, Jan. Michelle mentions her part-time jobs for the first time: "Saturdays at the hairdresser's and two late shifts a week at the Hamburger Express". Locations * Albert Square * The Queen Victoria * 45 Albert Square * 1b Albert Square * 1a Albert Square * Al's Café * First 'Til Last * Bridge Street Market Credits Gallery File:LoftyFirstAppearance.jpg|First appearance of George "Lofty" Holloway. File:Ep3Pauline.jpg|Pregnant Pauline enjoys a cigarette. File:Ep3_Lou.jpg|Lou throws oranges at Pete. File:Episode003DuffDuff.jpg|Episode 3 Duff Duff. Category:1985 episodes